


Horny Hours

by RoyalKinkyCanine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Plug, Ball Inflation, Bladder Control, Bladder Inflation, Chains, Enemas, Gag, Jamison has a collar, Jamison is bound, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Muzzles, Other, Oviposition, Praise, Puppy Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sounding, Urethral Stretching, bladder and belly inflation, bladder oviposition, cath play, consentual, enema, hardcore omo, hardcore petplay, hardcoreoviposition, non con, omo, ropes, some body worship, tail plug, urethra plug, urethral oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalKinkyCanine/pseuds/RoyalKinkyCanine
Summary: A collection of strange hardcore omo, pet play and bdsm fantasies I've come up with while horny as fuck. If you're into that kinda stuff, this just might be for you. Read them or don't, I truly don't mind ethier way though. Feel free to tell me how I did of course, or if I've misspelled/used the wrong Grammar in something. If you read it, enjoy. If you like it, I'm glad. More chapters to come soon, hopefully
Relationships: Jason/Jamison/Alex
Kudos: 36





	1. Vet's visit

**Author's Note:**

> Ps;  
> Jason is a cis male, Alex is a trans male, and Jamison is non binary, born male. A few new characters may be added within the next chapters, maybe.  
> Ps, this chapter contains hardcore omo, catheter play, and pet play

Jason had a Dr.Dixon, a vet, come over and inspect his pet. Dr Dixon looked them over with clothes on, then with clothes off. Once Dr.Dixon sees that Jason's pup is in good health on the outside, he has to check their insides, Jason putting a muzzle on his pup just in case they decide to get aggressive. He then lays the pup on their back, cuffing their spread out arms and legs to the bed frame. The Dr.Dixon then goes through his bag and pulls out plugs, hoses, funnels, and lube. He takes the bigger hose and lubes one end up, gently pressing it against the pups rear. The pup struggles a bit, letting out whimpers, but he just hushes the pup with a smile. He pushes it in, getting the tube a few inches in before inflating a small baloon to prevent it from slipping out. He then takes a thinner tube and lubes up one end, pressing it against the pups piss slit afterwards. The pup struggles more, shaking their head. Dr.Dixon just hushes them again, pushing it in with ease thanks to the lube. Pups eyes water as the intrusive thing wriggles itself into their urethra, soon pressing against a slightly painful barrier. Dr.Dixon tells the pup to relax and try to pee. The Pup struggles, but does what they're asked. Soon after, the tube is pushed into something inside that's never been touched, making pup feel wierd. Jason coos happily, giving his pup a pat on the head for being so good. "Good pup. It's all the way in your bladder now.." The end of the tube is clamped shut, so nothing comes out. Dr.Dixon then inflates the small balloon within the pups bladder, so the catheter won't accidentally slip out. Next, a thin based funnel is attached to the portruding part of the catheter, and a large 3L bag full of saline is attached to the larger tube within the pup's rear. Dr.Dixon looked at the pup with a smile "You all ready to get cleaned from the inside pup?" He asked. The pup shook their head, struggling again once they felt the flow of cool saline enter their back hole. The catheter was being held up by the pups master, a sadistic grin plastered onto his face. Dr.Dixon comes over and looks at the pup, almost the same smile plastered onto his face. Dr.Dixon unzips his pants, while master unbuckles his belt. The funnel is slim at the bottom, so it can attach to the small hole of the catheter, while the top is around average width and depth. Both master and vet had their members hanging from their pants, both flaccid for the moment. They both put their members over the funnel, and start to piss. The golden liquid sloshing around the funnel, before quickly rushing through the catheter, entering and painfully filling the pups bladder. Pups eyes watered as they wiggled around, unable to move much due to their bound arms and legs. The pup couldn't talk, or even scream, as they were gagged and muzzled. The piss soon began to fill the pups poor overstuffed bladder, the sac just starting to form a bulge in pups abdomen. Their Master and Dr.Dixon both finish within 30 seconds or less, their cocks now hard as rocks. They start jerking off to the sight. (A muzzled Mutt laying on it's back, tied up and chained to a bed while both it's holes are stuffed with tubes. It's belly now bulging a bit due to the saline it received from the large 3L enema, and it's bladder, a piss filled bulge in it's abdomen, now full of it's masters, and vets piss. Soon, their jizz would be added to this poor pups swollen bladder.)Their master and vet are close, now grunting and groaning as they both stare at the Mutt. Soon, they both cum, the thick spiderweb globs of white cum dripping into the funnel. The master lets out a few more spurts of piss into the funnel, washing the jizz down with it. All of it now safely packed into the pups now swollen bladder. It's master and Dr.Dixon both zip and buckle their pants back up, their master now gently rubbing the Mutt's bladder bulge as the vet clamped the catheter shut once again, removing the larger tube from the pups rear, and quickly replacing it with it's tail plug. The pup lets out a soft whimpery moan as this is done, it's bladder and stomach cramping from all the liquid now stored inside it. The master glanced up at the pup, their cock twitching excitedly as they whimpered. The master smirked, reaching up to it "Oh pup.. I thought you hated medical exams? And here you are, leaking onto the bed.. such a naughty puppy. Does having your bladder full of our piss and cum turn you on? Your precious cock is rock hard.." Their master lowered his hand, now gently squeezing the Mutt's balls. "Heh.. and your balls are just begging for release, aren't they? How long has it been since you last had cummies? Mm.. a month maybe? No.. six months, that's right. Your balls must be stuffed to the brim pup..!" He let out a soft chuckle, rotating each of the Mutt's orbs in between his fingers. "Your balls have grown.. I'm impressed pup. They were much smaller the last time we checked, no?" He looked up at his puppy, the pup nodding shyly. "Heh.. good pup. I'm glad they've gotten bigger, as now they won't shrink down to such a small size. Next time we'll get you a pill or something so it works faster. But for now, I think it's time we emptied those overstuffed balls of yours" He suddenly grabbed hold of the Mutt's cock, rubbing up and down quickly. His mutt moaned and writhed through their gag and restraints, soon Cumming after only a minute or so. But their master didn't stop there, he kept going. Orgasm after orgasm, until the poor Mutt was shooting blanks. He then let the pups rear, and strained bladder drain out into large bags and containers, letting his pup cool down for a while. The pups cock of course was still very much erect and swollen with need, their balls not even close to being empty. He and Dr.Dixon cleaned everything up and untied the Mutt, sitting them up before taking off the muzzle and gag. "How was it?" Asked Dr.Dixon. The pup mumbled something only the other two could hear, resulting in lewd grins. He took the tube and catheter out, both holes now gaping for a few seconds before closing up. The pup hugged up to Alex(Dr.Dixon) before sitting on his lap, now facing their owner. The pup whispered something into their Masters ear before sitting back down onto Alex's lap. They turned away shyly, their cheekbones going red with embarrassment. The master gave a small nod before leaving the room, soon coming back with a backpack. He pulled out a case, along with a puppy hood, and large set of plugs. "Are you sure you don't want to recover first? Aftercare is important Jamison." Said the Alex. The pup nodded, their cock dribbling fluid as it twitched excitedly. "Turn around" said their master. The mutt obediently turned around as asked, their face resting just infront of Alex's very visible bulge within his pants. Lube was gently pushed into the pups back hole, a medium sized plug now slowly being inserted into their rear. The pup moaned, Alex gently petting their head. "Alright, turn around now, show me your front hole Mutt." The pup once again turned around, sitting up straight with their hands being held back by Alex. "Make sure you call out the safeword if it's too much pup.." said Alex. Jamison nodded, as a tube of lube was pressed up against their slit, a few squirts of it sliding up their urethra. The pup let out a soft whimper, soon a long 2cm thick steel ribbed plug was pressed against the tip. The master pushed it in with only a little resistance, the end resting just past their prostate. With a lewd moan the pup looked down. The plug was to ensure his pup didn't piss, or cum without permission. Though they liked it, as it always kept them just on the verge of orgasm. Their master held onto the loop, located at the tip of the pets cock, a large blue jewel portruding from the urethra. Their master gave their balls a gentle squeeze "Mutt, your balls are nowhere near empty you know. We need to fix that, before tomorrow. As you'll be going another six months without cummies after that" He gently pressed a finger on the jewel, pushing it a bit farther in before pulling it out an inch. The Mutt's cock bobbed in excitement, ready to release it's load as soon as the plug was removed. Their master moved his hands away, giving Alex a look. "Colour, both of you." His Mutt said green, as Alex said yellow "I'd like to get myself off on the side this time, if you don't mind. But I'll still watch" Alex smiled, and Master nodded, waving a hand. His pup got off Alex, and sat again. Their master took his hand and placed a finger under the Mutt's chin, making them look him in the eye "Pup, I'd like to fuck your back hole, without removing your piss plug. Is that alright?" The pup nodded, now laying on their back to expose themself. Their master swiftly took out the tail plug, lubing up his cock before gently sliding it in "All these plugs and you're still tight as ever, Mutt." His Pup moaned, their cock bobbing and smearing fluid onto their stomach. Their owner soon began thrusting rapidly, forcing lewd moans out of the Mutt. Alex stood off to the side and watched, his hand being used to jerk his solid member. The pup's owner continued to fuck them, the Mutt's unreleased jizz building up in their urethra, as the plug prevented any from escaping. Jamison was in absolute bliss, their master slowly and agonizingly removed the plug from their urethra, their unspent jizz splattering onto the their face, chest, and stomach. But their master kept going, making his puppy cum over and over again until their balls were empty and they were shooting blanks again. Their master finally came for the fourth time into his Mutt's ass, pulling his cock out before quickly replacing it with a plug "We wouldn't want to waste my precious cum, now would we puppy?" He smirked, scooping Jamison up into his arms. Alex soon joined them, his jizz landing somewhere on the floor. He'd clean that up after. Their master once again rolled the now somewhat deflated puppy orbs in between his fingers, smiling happily "Such a good dog. Such a good puppy for your owners, hm?" He gently squeezed them, putting pressure on to them both until their pup let out a whimper, indicating it started to hurt. "All your puppy milk is now gone. Good thing too, or else they'd be the size of grapefruits next time you got a checkup." His puppy nodded, soon nuzzling into their master's chest. "Well.. I suppose it's time to replace the plug, hm pup? No more cummies for another six months I'm afraid. But.." they pulled out a catheter "I would like to catheterize you, and use your bladder as a urinal in the meantime.." He stared at his puppy, putting down the catheter. "I.. Never mind, it was-" Jamison took the catheter, opening their eyes with a small smile "I'd love to try it Jason. I.. want my bladder to be used as a urinal. I.. want ya to train it, at least three times a week. In public or not.." Their face covered in a thick blush. "Please..? I-I'll keep my plug in for now Master, but.. could we start tomorrow..? There's.. somewhere I wanna take ya an' Alex anyways.. y..you could both use me then.." their cocks all swelled again, including Jamison's. "Pup.. Jamison, I'd love to." Said Jason. Alex nodded, giving Jamison a pat on the head. "But for now, let's get you a different plug, one without a tail so you can get cleaned up and dressed again." Alex smiled, slipping off the bed "I call first dibs in the shower Alex!" Jason yelled. Alex had already run off and hopped into the shower "Guess we're having a bath together Jamison." They both smiled, Jason carrying Jamison to the tub. Jason ran hot water with bubbles, and added a rubber duckie for his own amusement. They sat in the tub, both washing themselves as Jason every now and then would tease Jamison's member. Soon, it became erect and swollen again, making Jamison whimper softly, as they could not longer cum until six months had passed. They soon got out from the tub, Jamison's plugs still in their rightful places. Starting tomorrow, Jamison would 'train' to become Alex and Jason's urinal.


	2. Just a dream..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamison has a wild nightmareish horny dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Involves a tenticle monster, hardcore oviposition, oviposition in the bladder and balls of Jamison, Jamison is non binary(goes by they them in case you get confused) mind break, non con, but consentual at the end, large enemas(no scat, cause that's yuckie) praise, bladder control, urethral sounding and plugs. If this ain't your cup of tea, don't read

Jamison was out wandering through the woods at some point during the night. It was dark, and the air was cool and crisp. There were hardly any lights to be seen from the city where they were standing, only being able to see by the light of the moon.  
Jamison walked around, not really knowing where they were going, until they heard a rustle. They stopped and turned around, glancing at their surroundings before continuing with caution. They didn't see anything. "Maybe it was just a rabbit or somthin'.." They kept walking, soon hearing something again. This time they yelled out "Who's there?" Which was stupid, so they didn't stop moving of course, only slightly afraid it was a larger animal, or some paranormal shit.  
Suddenly everything went black. They didn't know what had happened, but the next time Jamison had woken, they were trapped in a padded room, fully clothed and laying on the floor. It was a tinted white, almost beige colour. It looked like a room within an insane asylum. The looked around, wondering where exactly they were. The room was very well lit, and it seemed there were a few doors, but were all chained and locked from the looks of it. All except one. Jamison ran over to it, desperately trying to open it, but to no avail. They kept trying, for what felt like hours before something slammed it open, hitting them with it. Jamison fell the the ground with a groan and thud, glancing up at the thing that'd opened it. It was.. tall. Too tall, though it seemed to be human. It looked somewhat normal, except.. it looked like it's skin was melting..  
It walked in and closed the door behind it, locking it from the inside with a key. It put the key in a pocket within it's clothing, and zipped it up, then stared at Jamison. Jamison had never seen a human so tall before.. even they were tall, 6'5 to be exact. But this thing had to be at least 8 feet tall. At least. It didn't look very strong physically ethier. It was skinny, long and lanky. It walked over to Jamison, crouching down to observe them. Jamison backed away, or at least tried to before the thing grabbed their legs. "H-hey..!" They tried to kick, but.. it was surprisingly strong. Stronger than Jamison. The thing sprouted a pair of long, thick, and slimy black tenticles, now holding Jamison's arms above their head. Slowly, it crawled up and straddled their waist, now staring down at them. It didn't say anything, but more and more tenticles started to sprout, tearing it's clothing to shreads. About 10-15 of them had grown out from underneath the clothes, it's shirt now falling off it's body. A large bulge was hidden away behind a very tight pair of jeans, tearing in a matter of seconds before flopping onto Jamison's groin. Jamison was.. scared. They didn't know what was happening, or where they even were. The thing had a gentle smile on it's face, but.. it had changed. It didn't look human anymore, it looked.. alien. It's body was in the shape of a humans, but tenticles replaced it's arms, legs, and genitals. Its skin was now pitch black and looked like goop. Many of the tenticles were on it's back, keeping Jamison pinned to the floor. Slowly, the thing started to undress Jamison, tossing their clothes in random places around the room, leaving a slimy black substance on them. Jamison squirmed as it took their pants and boxers off, now gently rubbing their cock and balls. They let out whimpery moans, squirming and writhing in place, as much as they could. It felt so wrong, but.. so good. One of the tenticles opened up, sliding Jamison's now erect cock inside of it. It felt hot, and extremely tight, like a Fleshlight, but.. warm. Jamison couldn't help but moan, their fingertips digging into anything available. It felt better than any Fleshlight they've stuffed their cock into. The creature smiled, making a cooing sort of sound as it took one of it's larger tenticles and pressed it against their asshole. Jamison squeeked, a few more tenticles spreading their legs to make it easier for the tenticles to get in. The creature pushed it in slowly, but deeply fucked Jamison with it. The thing's tenticle had gone so far into Jamison's hole, they could feel it in their stomach. They didn't need lube, as the monster was practically covered in it. Though it looked like tar, it felt like really slimy lube. Jamison was in absolute bliss, no matter how wierd and wrong this whole thing was. The thing gently stroked their head and chest, eventually pushing a tenticle into Jamison's mouth. They suckled on it like a candy, moaning and bucking their hips into the tenticles. It continuesly fucked Jamison, milking them like a cow until no more cum would come out. They continued to orgasm, though it was more painful as they had nothing left in their balls to give. "Such a good human.." Said the creature. "This may feel a bit uncomfortable, but you must stay still. My eggs need to be deposited within the human body, but can only thrive in certain places. The male testicles are the best place for them, but yours aren't very large. So.. the rest will go into your bladder I'm afraid. It will feel mildly uncomfortable at first and as they grow, but will cause no harm. It may even be enjoyable for you, human. You will feel as though you are on the verge of orgasm every day." It smiled, suddenly two thin tenticles started to wedge themselves into Jamison's urethra. "F-fuck, s-s-stop, no, y..you can't..! Please, s-stop it hurts, ngh~!" They moaned and writhed, tears streaming down their face as the tenticles wriggled their way up their urethra. One tenticle had wedged itself into their bladder, while the other split off into two strands, each one making their way down into their testicles. Jamison screamed, the once untouched place now invaded with slimy tenticles. It hurt, but not as much as they thought it would "Shh.. it will only be a little while, I promise. Everything will be swollen, but it is ok, I will look after you. You need not worry about a thing.." A few minutes later, something started pushing through the tenticles. Jamison's balls and bladder slowly started swelling with rice grain sized eggs, and goop. They screamed, cried, and bucked their hips, but nothing stopped the creature.  
Eventually, they gave up. The pressure started to feel somewhat normal to them now. Their balls were currently the size of tennis balls, drooping low to the ground due to how heavy they'd become. Their bladder wasn't even halfway full, though it had a small bump in it. It was starting to swell with eggs.  
After an hour or so, the monster had finished by pumping half a litre of viscious liquid into both their balls and bladder, most of it going to their bladder because it was more expandable. A painful ache now rested in both their organs. Jamison's bladder was bulging past their belly now, maybe only an inch and a half out. Their balls, now the size of grapefruits. They hung lower than before, threatening to snap off of their body at this point. Both were pumped full of nutritious liquid(the monsters cum), and the monsters eggs. Finally, all the tenticles retracted, leaving a plug at Jamison's bladder entrance, long thick rod within their urethra, to ensure nothing escaped before the time was right. They groaned as the monster cradled their now heftly balls, cooing at the sight "Such a good human.. you're the perfect host for my children.." Jamison groaned in response. Their bladder felt like it was going to explode, and their balls.. well, Jamison was extremely horny to say the least. Their cock was erect and ready to shoot it's load, but nothing would come out. "Oh you poor human. Your precious genitalia thinks it is going to orgasm again, does it not? Aw.. that is adorable..~ Well, I am sorry to break it to you, but you will never be cumming again. My eggs will feed off of both your cum, and mine while they are in there. Your body will pump out so much cum every day, force your orbs to swell painfully, but none of it will ever leave your balls~ Oh, and your bladder.. do not worry about your urine, my young will also absorb that. You will feel as though you have the urgent need to urinate every day until they come out, but you no longer need to. All your other bodily functions will be taken care of as well. You need not worry about a thing anymore. You will be given a nice big enema twice, daily. One in the morning, one before you sleep. You will also be fed through both your colon, and mouth." It smiled happily, though Jamison nearly cried. It hurt, it hurt so much. Their balls swollen, filled with need. They needed to cum so bad.. so fucking bad.. more than ever before. And their bladder? They've never needed to piss so much in all their life.. it hurt, but it felt good. They liked being denied their orgasm, and they liked not being allowed to piss. It hurt so.. good. The monster picked them up now and craddled Jamison in their arms, gently squeezing and rubbing their heftly orbs with the tenticles. "You should consider yourself castrated, and incontinent human. Once I am finished with you, your balls will be as good as diflated balloons, and the sphincter muscle for your bladder will be too weak to hold urine. It will flow from your ruined cock for the rest of your life." Jamison looked up at it with a horrified expression "B-but I thought ya said it'd.. c-cause no harm..." The monster hushed them, now gently pressing on their bladder. "Yes.. as long as my eggs are inside, they cause no harm. But, as soon as they leave, it will leave you stretched permanently. But.. if I use you over and over again, you will not need to worry about such things." Jamison winced and wimpered as it pressed their overstuffed bladder. " I will need to refill your balls and bladder with my cum once per week human. It will hurt, but my eggs need it." Jamison started to cry. The monster hushed him, gently stroking their now useless cock to calm them down. It had worked of course. Their cock twitched painfully, wanting to shoot thick sticky webs of cum, but it couldn't. It was plugged until the monster deemed it ready to give birth. Suddenly, the tenticle wedged within their pucker started to move. It wriggled it's way farther and farther into Jamison until it was about 20 inches in, suddenly stopping as a knot started to swell at it's base. A thick, viscous liquid was now being pumped into their colon, sloshing around and moving up inside their intestines. Their belly started to swell, their insides felt hot and cold all at once. It was very uncomfortable. They started to cry, beg, and plead for it to stop. The monster simply hushed them, wiping away Jamison's tears with another tenticle. It didn't stop until Jamison looked 6 months pregnant, pushing a painfully thick plug into their rear once the tenticle slipped out. "You must endure it, human. This is simply an enema to clean out your intestines. If you think this hurts, you will not like when I feed you." It chuckled, a grin forming onto it's face "You will not be emptying your bowels until one hour has passed." This was going to be a long hour thought Jamison. And they were right.  
~3 months later~  
The eggs within Jamison's balls and bladder had grown only a few centimeters, and today they were coming out. Jamison was laying on their back, as the monster gently pressed onto their very distended bladder. The eggs came out slowly, like molasses as Jamison panted, groaned, and cried. It hurt, but they felt like they were having a constant orgasm. The monster praised them and pushed on their bladder until everything had come out, massaging it with multiple tenticles to ensure the majority of them were out. Next, it started to jerk off their cock, applying harsh pressure to their balls. It was very much needed, as Jamison's balls had turned purple and swelled a little too much. Jamison's cock errupted like a volcano after only seconds, eggs upon eggs coming out of them until they were shrunken and deflated. Jamison layed there, crying and moaning as their cock continued to leak fluids. "You did so well, my precious human. Now.. this will be the hard part. I must flush out your organs to ensure none of my eggs were trapped inside you.." a thick tenticle worked itself into Jamison's cock, earning a scream out of them. It went first into their bladder, filling it too much with goo, before thinning out and worming it's way into their balls, repeating the same process. It soon slipped out, roughly massaging their bladder and balls, to the point where Jamison thought they'd explode. It hurt, and not in a good way. They wailed, cried, swore, though they knew nothing would stop it. The monster stopped, now pressing harshly onto their balls and bladder. Jamison moaned again as everything spilled out of their cock, spewing onto the floor beneath. "Mm.. such a good human. Now, would you like me to use you again, or should I castrate you and leave you in the place I found you before?" Jamison was drooling like a dog, their eyes glassy, their mind fuzzy with pain and lust "F-fuck me.. fill my bladder with yer eggs an' never let me piss.. f..fill my balls t'ill they're round like oranges, an' n-never let me.. c..c-cum.. ngh..~ Plug my p-piss slit with yer c..cock..~ Fill my f-fuckin' organs w..w-with liquid food, gah..~" The monster smiled, a tenticle lined up at their cock and asshole once again "Such a good human..~" The process began once again, Jamison's bladder and balls both being filled with eggs and monster cum, their asshole filled with painfully hot and cold liquid. It hurt so good. They loved having their balls manually stuffed with cum, and denied orgasm. They loved their bladder being stuffed full to the point where they wanted to cry. They loved being fed and cleaned out through their asshole. It hurt so good, it hurt so fucking good, they couldn't get enough, they never wanted it to end. The monster had eventually started stretching out Jamison's urethra, to the point where it could easily slip a thicker tenticle inside, and fuck them. The process was gradual, and it hurt so much.. but Jamison loved when their cock was fucked and pumped full of cum, all of it being sent into their balls when they weren't stuffed with eggs. They loved it so much.. too much. Gods, did he never want it to end..  
Then, Jamison woke up. A hand on their abdomen as they groaned. They had to piss.. and their balls.. ugh... They were full of cum, though it had been only a day since their last milking. They had to wait another five until they could cum again. "Wierd fuckin' dream I jus' had.." Jamison's cock was throbbing in it's cage, as they were horny from their dream, and had an urgent need to piss. They got up and waddled to the bathroom, deciding to sit on the toilet instead of standing this time. They groaned as they desperately tried to piss, only now remembering the plug wormed inside of their cock. Jamison groaned and stood up. Going back to bed with a full bladder wasn't always fun. "Ngh.." They were too tired to think about the dream more, though.. it was strangely kind of hot. They didn't like how their balls were deflated, or how they would constantly leak piss if it'd actually happened, but.. Jamison has a thing for tenticles. Especially ones that fill each part of their genitals. Eventually, they fell asleep again, now humping the bed in their sleep. Fuck, was Jamison ever horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, do not even attempt any of this at home, or even think about doing it. This isn't real, and can't happen


	3. Urinal training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Jamison's first day of urinal training. Their bladder is being used to hold the piss of both their master's while they go out into a corn field maze.

Today was the first day of urinal training for Jamison. They were excited, but.. horny. Last night's dream had really fucked them up. There was a buildup of piss, and precum within their urethra, and it was getting rather uncomfortable. 

"Jason, Alex..!" Jamison had gotten up just under an hour ago, wandering around the house and getting things ready before coming to wake up their lovers. 

"Jason, I.. I-I've really gotta piss.. an' I don't wanna start training with a full bladder jus' yet.." 

They stood beside Jason's bed, staring down at their caged cock with a face covered in blush. 

"Mmn.. ya wanna piss, huh?"

Jamison nodded, fidgeting with their fingers quietly as they awaited an answer

"Alright.. just a second, mutt.." 

He slowly sat up in his bed, reaching into a pocket to pull out a key. He unlocked part of the cage, slipping the plug out from Jamison's urethra 

"T-thank ya master.."

Jamison ran off to the bathroom quickly. As soon as they got there, they didn't even bother closing the door, just allowing the heavy stream of piss to flood from their cock. It was bliss. They'd finished in just under a minute, as their bladder was almost completely full. They'd come back to their room once it was finished, crawling onto the bed. Alex slept in both Jason, and Jamison's bed. Though they alternated between the two. Last night, Alex slept in Jamison's bed, thus why Jamison was now staring down at Alex while in their own room.

"..Alex...? Ah.. m..master...?" 

Jamison gently poked Alex's face, nuzzling their head between his neck and shoulders as he let out a soft hum.

"T'day's training day for me luv.. remember? I wanna take ya an' Jamison out somewhere t'day too.." 

Alex woke up with a soft groan, opening his eyes to look at Jamison.

"Is that so, pup? You're gonna be a urinal for us today, right?"

Jamison nodded with a smile

"B-but only while we're out.. ya've gotta empty yourself out in th' real toilet this morning.. after that I.. I'll be yer urinal..." 

They blushed, staring down again. Alex sat up and raised a hand, gently cupping Jamison's chin with it.

"Look at me while you're talking to me puppy." 

Jamison looked up again, the smallest of smiles now present on their face. 

"Y..yes master..." 

Alex shook their head slowly 

"It's Alex. You only call me that while we're fucking. Alright?" 

Jamison nodded, trying their best not to look away.

"Good. Now.. let's get you set up to be my urinal then. I want to thread that catheter up your cock before Jason even thinks of it this morning." 

He grinned sadistically.

"Jamison, be a good doggy and go fetch me the supplies for today" 

Jamison quickly got up and ran through the house, collecting all the things needed for today. This included a catheter, a small syringe, a large syringe (can hold about half a litre or so) a few catheter bags, lube, a anal plug, a funnel, and some water bottles full of water. Jamison stood there excitedly, in more ways than one.

"Come here pup" 

Jamison crawled onto the bed once again, sitting as a proper dog would to show off their caged cock. Alex took out a key and removed the rest of the chastity cage, putting it aside.

"Stay. I've gotta go wash my hands and get some gloves on before we do this. Alright?" 

Jamison nodded, waiting for him patiently as a good dog would. Soon Alex came back with a pair of blue latex gloves on. He stood besidethe bed, now taking the catheter out of it's Plastic package. He used some lube on the end to make entrance easier for it. He then pressed the tip against Jamison's cock, slowly sliding it in as he gently pumped Jamison's cock. Jamison couldn't help but moan in response.

"You love getting your piss slit fucked, don't you puppy?"

They nodded, trying their best not to buck their hips. Soon, the catheter slid just past their prostate, making Jamison buck their hips with a lewd moan. Alex chuckled softly, pushing the rest in. It slipped past Jamison's bladder easily, as they were too focused on how good it felt to even notice they were trying to pee the whole time. Alex inflated the balloon within Jamison's bladder, tugging it gently to make sure it was locked in place. He'd already clamped the top of the catheter with a pair of plastic scissors that came with it, to ensure nothing came out. Alex then started putting on the chastity cage once again, just to make sure Jamison didn't start to rub themself off while having this inside them. Alex of course knew Jamison would never disobey Jason, but he liked seeing Jamison's cock caged up like this. 

"All done pup." 

Jamison smiled, wriggling their behind out of instinct. 

"Go get dressed so we can get ready to go pup."

Jamison nodded and slipped off the bed before-

"Oh, Jamison! I'd almost forgotten. I got you this pair of jeans I thought you might like. I saw them the other day and thought of you" 

He smiled. Alex knew how much piss Jamison would be holding today, and bought a nice pair of skinny jeans, just for the occasion. Once Jamison's bladder was half full, the jeans would start to feel as though they were pressing on the bladder.

"O-oh.. thank ya Alex.. I.. love 'em." 

They walked back over, taking the pair of pants with a smile, wandering off to find other clothes to wear as well.  
Jamison had gotten dressed within 10 minutes, now sitting on Jason's bed, waiting for him to get dressed. They stared, watching his every movement. Jamison loved just watching Jason, though didn't know why. It was the same with Alex, though he never allowed Jamison to watch. Jason simply didn't mind, or care really. 

"Did Alex put a catheter in that cock of yours yet?"

He glanced over as he put a pair of pants on

"Yes.." 

Jason nodded

"Did you cum?"

Jamison blushed again, though they didn't look away 

"No sir" 

It was the truth, though they were very close to it.

"Let me see.." 

Jason walked over, sitting down on the bed beside Jamison. He unzipped the front of their jeans and pulled down their boxers, gently tugging at the tip of the catheter. The urethra was Jamison's most sensitive place, so playing with the catheter was basically jerking them off. 

"J-jason, ah..~" 

He smiled, pulling it out a bit, before pushing it back in, repeating this process a few more times before pulling their boxers back up, and zipping the front of their jeans again. 

"Mm.. such a good pup, hm? You've still got six months to go before I even consider letting you cum. And yet your cock is already begging to shoot it's load. Pathetic Mutt." 

Jamison was panting already

"If you cum, I'm going to milk you dry and stuff your bladder with every drop of cum you spill. Do you understand me?" 

Jamison nodded, though they were sure it'd just turn them on even more.

"Y-yes master.." 

Jason nodded again, now getting up and off the bed. 

"Good. Now, is everything ready for today?" 

Jamison quickly nodded with a smile. Alex walked into the room shortly after, carrying two backpacks. 

"Everything's packed and ready Jason, don't worry." 

Jason smiled

"What about Jamison's plug?"

Alex paused, looking away

"I uh.. forgot about that.." 

Jason hummed 

"And their enema?"

Alex grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head 

"I ah.. may have forgotten that too.." 

Jason nodded once again, holding Jamison's hand in his own

"c'mon pup, let's get you cleaned out before we go. After all Alex, puppies can't do anything themselves. We need to help them"

He smiled, walking Jamison out and into the bathroom. Jamison was put in the tub on all fours, the head taken off the shower and the nozzle gently pushed into their pucker. Jason turned on the water, letting the warm water run Into Jamison until their belly was starting to bulge. Then he turned it off, taking out the nozzle and quickly slipping a plug in to replace it. He sat Jamison up, pulling them up and onto his lap as they sat on the ground. Jason rubbed Jamison's tummy to ease the cramps, and toyed with their cock for added pleasure.

"I-it hurts master.."

Jamison whimpered, as they always did when they got an enema. Jason hushed them, continuing to rub their tummy 

"Endure it puppy.. you need to be clean. You know you need one at least once a week. And I don't want you to have to use the bathroom while we're out today. Alright?" 

He continued this until 20 minutes had passed, now leaving the room to let Jamison release themself into the toilet. 

"..'m done sir.." 

Jamison opened the door a bit, letting Jason back in to rinse them out now. The nozzle was once again pushed into Jamison's hole, letting the water run a little while longer this time. They again sat on the floor, Jamsion in his lap while he rubbed their tummy and toyed with the catheter in their cock. 

"You're gonna look so good once you're full of my piss.. I can't wait to massage that full bladder of yours puppy.." 

Jamison moaned softly. Jason continued this until another 20 minutes had passed, letting Jamison release themself again before putting in a slightly larger plug. 

"Alright, I think we're ready now. We'll get some breakfast on our way there." 

Jamison and Alex both nodded, grabbing the remaining things before going outside and into the car. They have a nice blue mini Cooper. Jamison sat in the back, while Alex sat in the passenger seat and Jason drove. Jason made sure he locked the door before hopping into the car with them. They stopped at cheap restaurant and got some food and drinks for the drive, as it'd take them about an hour to get there. Both Alex and Jason got large drinks, while Jamison got a small one, remembering how they'd have to hold it all day..  
Jason had finished his drink relatively fast, and it had been about an hour that had passed now.

"Hey Jamison?"

They looked over at him with a smile "yeah?" Jason smiled. His bladder was starting to feel full 

"Think I could use the urinal now? I've gotta pee.." 

Jamison was happy, yet.. scared. He already had to pee? Jamison didn't think they'd be able to make it a full day.. 

"Ah.. y-yeah, course.." 

Jason pulled off to the side of the road. They were out in the country, all that was there was corn fields.

"Alex, could you be a dear and grab the funnel for me? 

Alex nodded and grabbed it from their 'medical' bag, stepping out of the car to hand it to him.

"I think I've gotta go too Jason.." 

Jason unzipped Jamison's jeans and pulled down the front of their boxers, attatching the funnel to it. This catheter was a bit thicker than the last, so they got a slightly bigger funnel for it. It'd allow more piss to flow through the catheter this way.

"Be a good urinal and don't move." 

Jason was stern now, pulling out his own cock. He started to pee, letting out a sigh as he emptied his bladder into Jamison. It wasn't even a cup full, but Jamison felt it. Afterwards, Alex went. Using Jamison as a urinal as well. Both of them combined made up about a full cup of urine. Jamison stayed still as it sloshed around their bladder, wincing a bit in the process. It felt strange, though a good strange. They liked the feeling. 

"Mm.. I think I like this urinal Jason.." 

They smiled, clamping the end of Jamison's catheter again as everything was put away. They hopped back in the car and kept on driving. They'd gotten there in just under 15 minutes after their pit stop, parking in a spot a little farther away. They were at a corn maze, though luckily there weren't many people around today. Jamison gently rubbed their belly as the stepped out of the car, standing beside Jason as they took in the sight. It was pretty cool, only a few kids and couples around luckily for them.  
The three of them walked up to the stand where there was a woman selling passes for the maze. Alex had chosen the hardest maze there. They called it a labryinth. That's how difficult it is. They payed and made their way torwards it, making sure to take a map with them. Jason took a water bottle out of a backpack and started drinking it, finishing about half of it before holding onto the rest. Alex did the same. Jamsion didn't want any water, not any more than they'd already had. The three of them wandered around for an hour and a half before stopping. Alex rummaged throgh the medical bag and pulled out the funnel 

"Fuck, I've gotta piss.."

Jamison looked around, making sure no one else was around before standing still as they were meant to. After all, urinals don't move. 

"Heh.. such a good urinal. Your bladder's gulping down all my piss. You must feel so empty" 

Jamison didn't move, though in their head they were yelling, screaming the word 'NO'. They were full. So full.. 

"Mm.. too bad I don't have more for you.." 

Jamison was glad. Everything was packed up again as they began walking, Jamison's jeans pressing into their bladder. It didn't make things any easier. They were almost at the center, and Jason's bladder was starting to feel full. Though he was going to save it until just before the left the maze.

"M-master, I need to-" 

Jason didn't even look back 

"Did you hear something Alex?" 

Alex shook his head.

"Not a thing." 

Jamison frowned a bit, but their cock throbbed. They love being denied the ability to urinate.

"P-please, I need to.."

Jason stopped and turned around 

"Alex, why don't you rub one off into the urinal? I don't think it's full Enough."

Alex gave a quick nod before pulling the front of his pants down. He usually came the fastest of the three, shooting his load into the funnel in just under a minute 

"H-hah.. your bladder's so empty Jamison.."

He grinned, gently rubbing a thumb over the tiny barely vusible bulge in Jamison's abdomen. They kept walking through the maze once everything was once again put away, Jamison leading the way as they were good with mazes. They made it out in just under an hour, Jamison's face covered in blush as they desperately needed to urinate. They gave back the map and thanked the lady, hopping back into their car. They drove only 20 minutes before pulling to the side of the road again. 

"Last load for today urinal. Alex, you got anything left?" 

Jason's bladder was full. Not bulging, but full. Everything from the water bottle he drank, and the large coffee he had this morning was packed into his bladder now. He pulled out the funnel for the last time, attaching it to Jamison's catheter before unclamping it 

"Stay still, urinal." 

He let out a steady stream of piss, this going on for about a minute. Jamison's bladder was now swollen and bulging. Jason started to jerk off, shooting his load into the funnel before pouring half a bottle of water into it to wash the thick load down. He clamped the end of the catheter once again before helping Jamison into the car. He hopped in himself once Jamison was in. 

"Only 20 minutes left pup." 

Jamison nearly cried.

"B-but master please.. i-it hurts, I n-need to--"

Jason hushed him

"You can hold it. Your bladder's meant to hold liquid, isn't it pup? It's ok. I know it hurts, but you can hold it. I knew you couldn't hold it all in yourself, that's why we had to put a catheter in you. Poor pup, can't hold your own piss, huh?" 

He smiled softly, praising Jamison to calm them down. Jamison's cock twitched in it's cage, leaking a bit of pre 

"Don't you dare cum ethier, Mutt."

Jason was stern again, making Jamison whimper. Jason sat in the car, whimpering Everytime the car hit even the smallest of bumps or potholes, the hot liquid and cum sloshing around in their swollen bladder. The jeans and seatbelt didn't make it any better ethier, as the seatbelt rubbed against their bulging bladder, and their jeans pressed into it harshly. 

~20 minutes later~

They made it home, Jamison doing the rain dance as they opened the door. They dashed into the house, running to the bathroom and-

"Pup? Where do you think you're going?" 

Jamison cried

"P-p-please, it hurts so m-much master, p-please" 

Tears streamed down their face, but they didn't call the safeword. 

"Colour?"  
"G..green.." 

They didn't need to.

"P-please sir.. my bladder's so f..full..." 

Jason looked at them with a smile, Taking one of their hands into his own before leading them to their bed, calling Alex to join them. He sat on the bed with Jamison laying on their stomach. Alex had brought a very long, black anal plug. It was about a meter or so long, and shiny pitch black. Jamison couldn't see it though, as they were busy crying into the bed due to how much pressure was being applied onto their bladder 

"Shh, shh.. you'll feel better soon pup. Don't worry.." 

Alex cooed, removing their tight jeans,and and boxers, afterwards slipping the plug out of their hole. They applied a large amount of lube to the toy and Jamison's hole before pressing it in, earning a moan from Jamison. He gently pushed it in, until it had dissapeared deep within Jamison's colon. He smiled, now sitting Jamison up

"Such a good pup.. now, we can empty you. Alright?" 

Jamison nodded as Alex wiped away the tears. Jason carried them into the bathroom, putting a large bowl down for Jamison to empty themselves into. It was to measure how much they held.

"Good pup.. always such a good doggie..." 

They unclamped the catheter and let the urine flow into the bowl. Soon Enough it was full, and Jamison's bladder was empty.

"Oh pup.. you held so much today" 

Alex smiled, gently petting Jamison's head. 

"We're so proud of you pup." 

It looked to be about three and a half cups of urine, all stored within Jamison's bladder 

"Very proud. But, there's still alot of training that needs to be done, hm?"

Jason looked up at Jamison, gently tugging at the catheter once again.

"I think.."

Jason took the bowl and carefully poured the urine into the toilet, flushing it afterwards

"We should do it again tomorrow. But we'll stay home, and start from the beginning. Only Jamison gets their morning piss in the toilet."

Jason smiled

"That means you get to hold all our morning piss for us puppy~" 

Jason clamped the end of the catheter once again, standing both him, and Jamison up. 

"Now this gets to stay, three days before it must be replaced. Is that correct Alex?"

He nodded, a gentle smile plastered onto his face 

"B-but.. why th' snake up my ass Sir..?"

Jamison wiped the remaining tears from their face, placing a hand over their belly

"Mm.." 

The two men looked at each other before looking back at Jamison, now walking into Jason's room. Jamison followed along curiously, not really knowing what was happening.

"Er.. Jason..? Alex? Ya.. gonna answer my question or..?"

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Jason walked up and held them from behind, pressing their lips onto Jamison's collarbone "We love to imagine ya gettin' fucked by a thick tenticle, wedged into your ass, love.. maybe even.. laying eggs within you." 

He rubbed over Jamison's belly, as Alex began to toy with their caged cock 

"I'd love to see ya walk around pregnant.. seeing your tummy full with children, whatever the species.. but y'know what I'd really love to see?" 

Jamison let out a soft moan, their back arching as they gasped 

"W-what..? What would ya wanna see j-jason..?" 

He smiled, Alex looking up for a second before gently massaging Jamison's balls between his fingers 

"Your balls stuffed like grapefruits.. purple an' swollen with pent up cum, or eggs.. even better, both." 

Alex's hands soon travelled up to Jamison's bladder, gently pressing into it with one hand, while the other fondled their balls

"An' your bladder? Heh.. I wanna see it stuffed with monster eggs, an' cum. Better yet, my cum. I wanna stuff yer bladder until it can't fit anything more into it, then plug ya up and press down on it, Mutt. I wanna see ya scream, cry, beg me to let ya piss. Beg me to take th' eggs outta your cock.. but they'd have to stay. After all, only the owner knows what's best for their puppy. Isn't that right, Jamison?"  
Jamison's cock twitched in it's cage, Alex pulling away just as they were about to cum. Jamison whined, feeling like they had a bad case of blue balls.  
"F-fuck Jason, that's.. h..hot..."

"Mm.. that would be hot, wouldn't it Jamison? Your balls would be so big puppy.. your bladder would be too. We'd have to massage 'em just to make sure it doesn't hurt too much. Isn't that right Jason?" 

He nodded, taking out the large syringe from one of the bags they'd brought with them. Jamison hadn't even noticed what Jason was doing, as they were too lost in the pleasure of Alex whispering hot detailed fantasies to them. 

"you'd make such a good parent Jamison. Nurturing all those eggs in your balls with your cum.. though once they hatch, we might have to get you neutered.." 

Jamison flinched at the word, but their cock twitched and dribbled a bit of pre from around the catheter.

"Oh.. you'd like that? You.. want to be a neutered puppy? Mm.. I think that'd be good for you. You wouldn't have to worry about getting milked anymore.. you wouldn't feel so horny anymore pup.." 

Alex cooed softly in their ear, rubbing a thumb over one of their nipples as Jason filled the large syringe with the urine he'd just spilt into a cup. 

"I think I'd like that puppy.. you'd still have your cock of course though.."

He grabbed Jamison's balls, squeezing them and rotating them between his fingers, making sure they hurt. Jamison moaned, rolling their hips. They loved pain. It hurt so good.. They could cum from this alone if they were allowed..

"I'd make sure these puppy orbs of yours were stuffed to the brim with cum before you got snipped. Just imagine pup, you haven't cum for a year, your balls purple and swollen with the need to cum. But what if the cum was too thick to get out of your balls, hm?" 

He stopped, moving his hand away. He could tell Jamison was right on the verge of cumming. They groaned, the sound mixed with pain and pleasure.

"What if.. you couldn't cum, puppy. Then what? Well.. it'd hurt. It'd hurt you so so much puppy.. we wouldn't want that. Your owners would be so sad.. they'd do anything for their poor pup. And the only thing that help, is if you were neutered. Your precious balls wouldn't hurt anymore pup, as they'd be snipped off by a real vet." 

He smiled, moving away to face Jamison with a sinister grin

"You'd never need to cum again, pup." 

Jamison was so turned on, yet horrified by this. It sounded almost just like the dream they'd had last night. 

"M-mmn.. pl..please.." 

Jason connected the catheter with the large syringe, now gently pushing down the plunger. Soon, warm piss started flowing down through the tube and into Jamison's bladder. They nearly came from the feeling alone. 

"F-FUCK~" 

Their hips bucked up in the air as two cups of piss was just added back into their bladder, soon to be more.  
"Mutt, if you cum from this, I will have to punish you." 

Jason was stern as always, though he was serious. Jamison nodded, holding back the urge as much as possible. 

"Good pup. Now I have something special for you.."  
Jason left the room for a while, leaving Alex with them. 

"Jasons gonna stuff your bladder full of something nice..~ you'll like it..~" 

He returned a few minutes later with a small fabric bag. It looked like it was full of marbles. 

"you need to be soft for this I'm afraid." 

Jason took an ice pack and wrapped it around Jamison's caged cock, immediately their genitals started to shrink and go flaccid. It only took a few minutes before they'd stop leaking. 

"I'm going to take the Cath out for a little while. I want you to hold in that piss. Do you understand me? If you don't, I will not allow you to pee for the rest of today. Understood?" 

Jamison nodded quickly. Jason let out a soft sigh, deflating the balloon within Jamison's bladder, and soon removing the catheter. Jamison held everything, just like they were told to. Not a drop slipped past their urethra. Jason took out a long like of what looked liked anal beads. Though, it was over a meter long, and they were smaller. He took one end of it and very slowly started to feed it into Jamison's urethra, their cock swallowing it up hungrily. 

"A-aah..~ J-jason, what I..is that thing..?"

Jason smiled, continuing to feed it into Jamison's cock with a hum. 

"Urethral beads. Though, most of 'em are gonna be packed into your bladder by the time I'm finished with ya." 

The beads slowly started to get bigger, though it was hardly noticeable. The first ones were smaller than a pea, while the larger ones at the end were about the width of a fingertip. It took about 3 minutes or so, but eventually, they were all packed inside of Jamison's bladder, only two plus the ring portruding from the tip. Their bladder was full and heavy, as well as slightly distended. Jamison writhed in place, begging for them to be taken out. Though they didn't say the safeword. 

"colour?" 

"Y-yellow.." 

Jamison stopped, ready to take them out at any point

"Do you want them out?"

Jamison quickly shook their head, glancing off to the side 

"I-I.. want m..more in my bladder.. I want it stuffed with.. w-with more piss an'..cum...." 

Jason simply smiled, giving a small nod.

"Well, I'm all out of piss. But we could use saline instead. Alex, have you got any piss left for Jamison?"

Alex shook his head. He'd used it all up before, and hadn't had anything to drink since then. They both got things set up, somehow putting in a new catheter into Jamison's bladder, but didn't inflate the balloon. Before they filled up Jamison's bladder, they'd both jerked off into a large cup of saline, adding their cum into the mix as they poured it down the funnel and into Jamison's bladder. Jamison looked like they were pregnant with alien eggs stuffed into their bladder. They layed on their master as their bladder bulge was pressed on and massaged, making them whimper 

"Shh, shh... Just take it like a good puppy. Alright? It'll be over soon.. but for now, we've gotta keep them in there. Alright? They aren't done growing after all.." 

The beads placed into Jamison's bladder absorbed liquids and grew. They didn't grow big of course, but they did grow about a centimeter or so. This stretched Jamison's urethra painfully over the course of 1 hour. Soon, they had to stand up, as Alex had to make sure the 'eggs' were big enough to come out. He felt over Jamison's balls first, squeezing them to the point that they were bruised. Then he went over the bulge in their abdomen, pressing into it so hard Jamison nearly crumpled to the ground.

"I think they're ready Jason"

Slowly, Alex took the loop at the tip of Jamison's cock and started to pull them out, one by one, until they had all come out. The catheter had slipped halfway out, Alex simply pushing it back in and I flating the balloon so it stayed in place. Jamison wanted to cry. It felt so fucking good, but they couldn't cum. They weren't allowed. Their balls hurt so much from the inability to cum that they nearly cried. 

"Oh, poor puppy. You wanted to cum, didn't you?" 

Jamison nodded quickly. Jason considered letting them cum just for today, but decided against it. It had only been a day and a half since their last milking, and they needed to wait another 6 months until he allowed it.  
"No. You may not cum, mutt. You listen to me, understand? You will Not cum. Not until I allow it."

Jamison nodded, their urethra feeling raw as though it was just fucked. They groaned until it went flaccid again, Alex and Jason both cleaning up around them before grabbing Jamison and cuddling up in bed with them. This was only the first day of training. What would it be like for the next six months they wondered.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever try this at home. Not unless you know what you're doing. Even then, don't do it.


End file.
